


A Special Friend

by MaybeJay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeJay/pseuds/MaybeJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is watching the bakery one day and see’s Chat Noir outside staring at the displays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Evillistrator came out and I don't feel like changing anything in this to fix the time line so please don't mind the fact that Chat "doesn't know" who Mari is in this.

It had been a slow week, and by slow she meant lack of Akuma attacks resulting in a much more relaxed week in order to catch up on school work. Of course that didn’t stop Marinette from doing her usual patrols with Chat Noir, but they all ended early because there was literally nothing happening.

Today however, she had skipped Patrol (already informed her partner she wouldn’t make it the day before) since her parents asked her to watch the Bakery for a while. It wasn’t often they wanted a day to themselves so Marinette was happy to oblige.

At the moment however, the shop was quiet, just the odd person here and there, always looking, never buying anything. She couldn’t complain. Gave her more time to catch up on her reading assignments. Flipping the page of her History Textbook she ganced down as Tikki, who had mostly been hiding under the counter, gave a small giggle, head popped up to stare outside.

“Look.” She said, pointing out the window. Marinette blinked, a small look of confusion on her face before looking at where Tikki was pointing. It took her a moment to register the leather clad figure standing outside the shop, hands pressed against the window as he stared down at the display cakes. 

For a moment she wondered what Chat Noir was doing here, as Chat Noir for that matter, since they had cancelled their Patrol. It didn’t take long to come to the conclusion that he was probably doing a single Patrol anyway and for some reason got distracted by the shop.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, giving Tikki a look that said get down, before walking around the counter and over to the door. It opened with a small chime as she peered outside, the silly cat not even noticing her. An amused smile crossed her face before she cleared her throat, causing him to jump in mild surprise.

He looked over at her and blinked, and Marinette’s smile just grew at the slightly confused look on his face.

“There’s more to look at inside you know.” She said, holding the door open to invite him in. Why exactly she was doing that she wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t come up with a reason not to either. Chat gave her a sheepish grin before nodding and walking over to the entrance.

“I knew that.”

“Mmhmm...” Marinette rolled her eyes as she let the door swing shut behind them, the bell once again giving a small chime, before she walked back over to the counter.

“So what brings the elusive Chat Noir to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery?” If Marinette wasn’t already amused she would have been by now at the look that crossed Chat Noirs face. He shrugged, that sheepish grin returning and for a moment he looked slightly unsure, nervous even. That was really strange considering how confident Chat usually was.

He walked over to one of the display cases, bending down a little to look at the cupcakes inside.

“I’ve never been here before, though I’ve heard great stuff about it,” He responded, eyes taking in the variety of confections in front of him, “Besides....Valentines day is in a few weeks. I know it’s early but I want to get something for Ladybug.”

Marinette blinked in mild surprise, her heat giving a small jump at the sudden confession. Yeah, Valentines day was coming up, she was aware of that, (after all she had been stressing about whether or not to get something for Adrien and what exactly she should get but that was besides the point) but she never though that Chat would actually get something for her.

.....on second thought, she should have known he would.

Swallowing her surprise she smiled over to him, crossing her arms on the counter and leaning forward in a friendly matter. Under no circumstances was she to reveal herself to him so she had to watch what she said carefully now.

“I wasn’t aware you and Ladybug were an item.” She spoke calmly despite her nerves. Chat laughed before standing back up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Don’t tell anyone I said this but....we’re not.” Marinette blinked in surprise again. It wasn’t like him to admit that either, usually he dropped hints everywhere that they were together despite not being together.

“Oh?” At least she didn’t have to fake her surprise too much, “Sorry, I wasn’t aware...”

“No, no!” Chat laughed, coming up to the counter to look at the displays there as well, “It’s okay. I usually like to pretend but....” He trailed off, staring at a Red Velvet cupcake but not actually seeing it, eyes distant. Marinette stayed quiet, curious to see what this other side of Chat would say next.

Chin cupped in his hand Chat sighed and shrugged, “I do like her though, a lot, even though we don’t know much about each other....” He frowned a little gazing over at the next cupcake on the shelf, “I just want to get her something meaningful for Valentines day, and I know she isn’t interested in me as more than a friend so I figured....something that says “I love you” but as a Special friend sort of way?”

He looked up this time, frown turning into one of thought, nose scrunching up a little, “How do you even get something like that though...?” 

Marinette swallowed stiffly, glad that Chat wasn’t paying much attention to her since she was having a hard time keeping her facade up. It was nice to know that Chat, on some level, understood her boundaries despite his ever constant flirting, but this was the first time she ever saw any indication that his feelings for her were genuine.

 Nervously brushing some hair behind her ear Marinette shrugged and turned away from Chat.

“Well, you’ll want to stick away from the basic Romance items then,” She was surprised by how calm her voice was coming out even though inside her stomach was full of butterflies, “Expensive Chocolates, bouquets of Roses, fancy confections, Jewelry, those are more for the wooing side you know?”

Chat was looking at her now, genuinely interested in what she was saying and Marinette hoped to god she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. Keeping her gaze steady on the front of the shop, _away_  from Chat, she continued to talk, fingers fidgeting her the sleeves of her jacket.

“If anything, something small and simple, like a card would work, with a chocolate bar--a simple chocolate bar, or a single small flower, preferably not a rose since that genuinely hints at romance but you get the idea right?” She chanced a glance at Chat, biting her lip nervously and hoping he understood what she was saying.

He stared at her for a moment before that sheepish grin returned and he shrugged.

“No, not really,” He responded and Marinette had to resist the urge to face plant into the counter, “But I think to some level....I understand.”

“Oh?” A flicker of hope lit inside her and Marinette looked over at Chat, who had now turned his attention back to the displays under the counter.

“I’ll get her something special, but nothing Romantic, right?” 

“Uh...right...” Marinette nodded, a little unsure that Chat actually understood what she was saying. Chat gave a single nod, a small smile crossing his face before he stood up straight, spinning on his heals.

“Thanks for the advice!” he called out a light skip to his step as he headed towards the door. He stopped once there, turning to look back at her with a smile, “Might I ask what the name of my lady advice giver is?”

Marinette gave a small smile before answering.

“It’s Marinette. Feel free to come by again, okay? Next time I’ll let you try something.”

Chat grinned, a wide happy grin that made him look more like that Chat she knew, “Great! See you around then, Marinette.” With that said he gave her a single wave before leaving the shop. She watched as he ran a few paces from the shop before jumping into the buildings before she registered exactly what just happened.

She sunk down to her knees, head falling on the counter as she took a few deep breaths. She registered Tikki next to her, giggling a little with a small comment on the encounter, but the only thing going through her mind was what she just found out.

Chat was getting her something for Valentines day. She gave him advice as to what to get her.

“.....I need to get him something, don’t I?”

Her only response was another giggle from Tikki.


End file.
